fifefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Настройки движка (Engine settings)
Текст страницы When a Python program wants to use FIFE engine, it has to provide some basic engine settings to FIFE. This is done by writing the settings to a xml file and let FIFE know the file name. FIFE loads the settings from that file. If no file is given, FIFE searches for the "settings.xml" file in the current directory. This section describes the different settings that can be set in settings.xml file. Basic settings Every program has to give some basic settings. These are FullScreen, PlaySounds, ScreenResolution, RenderBackend and Lighting. If any one of them is excluded, FIFE cannot load the program and will generate error: AttributeError: 'NoneType' object has no attribute 'findChildByName' . So, the basic xml file to load FIFE by the client looks like this: код на XML False True OpenGL 1024x768 0 Apart from these basic settings, other settings are also possible. All these settings are given below with a brief description attached to them below: Window Settings * WindowTitle: This is a string type variable. The value given here, will be shown as the window title. * WindowIcon: An window icon can be set. This variable contains the path of the icon. * ScreenResolution: A good number of screen resolutions are available. The default settings are: '640x480', '800x600', '1024x768', '1280x800', '1440x900'. * FullScreen: This is a boolean variable. It can get one of the two values 'True' or 'False'. Graphics Settings * RenderBackend: Currently, two backend renderers are available in FIFE. One is OpenGL and the other is SDL. * Lighting: FIFE supports three lighting models currently. Those are denoted by 0 (simple),1 (image) and 2 (animation). Any value greater than 2 throws an exception later. * BitsPerPixel: This field can only have four possible values. Those are 0,16,24 and 32. * SDLRemoveFakeAlpha: This is a setting if somebody uses SDL as the renderer. It is not used anymore probably. * ColorKeyEnabled: It is a boolean variable for setting color key. * ColorKey: A string which denotes the rgb value of the color key comma seperated (r,g,b). * GLCompressImages: Enables or Disables image compression in the OpenGL renderer. Possible values are 'True' or 'False'. * GLUseFramebuffer: A boolean variable to enable or disable the use of the FBO. This is valid only if you are using the OpenGL renderer. Possible values are 'True' or 'False'. * GLUseNPOT: A boolean variable to enable or disable the use of non power-of-twoNon Power-Of-Two (NPOT) текстуры - это текстуры, размер которых не равен степени 2 (то есть 4, 8, 16 и т.д.). Текстуры с размером, равным степени 2 называются Power-Of-Two (POT). textures. This is valid only if you are using the OpenGL renderer. If this is set to False the OpenGL renderer will automatically pad NPOT textures to make them POT. Possible values are 'True' or 'False'. Sound Settings * PlaySounds: Another boolean variable. Giving it 'True' value keeps the sound on. * InitialVolume: Initially volume is a double value. It cannot contain any negative value and can never exceed the constant MAXIMUM_VOLUME which is 10.0 by the value. Input Settings * MouseSensitivity: This is a Float value in the range of -0.99 (the slowest) and 10.0 (the fastest) * MouseAcceleration: Boolean variable. True enables mouse acceleration, False disables it. Font Settings * Font: This is a string containing the path to the font file. * FontGlyphs: FontGlyphs are the characters that are defined in image fonts. These fonts are loaded directly from an image file and not from the ttf. FontGlyphs is of string type. All of the Font Glyphs should be given here with exactly same order they are present in the image file. * DefaultFontSize: We can assign a default font size here. If nothing is mentioned the default font size is 8. Logging settings Log manager provides convenient apis to access engine logging functionality. Log targets can be set individually (prompt, file). Things like visible modules can be adjusted through log manager. * LogModules: LogModules sets the modules that we need to log. There are a lot of modules that can be logged. Examples are: controller,video,audio,script etc. Write the module names semicolon seperated. * LogToPrompt: Tells the LogManager whether LogToPrompt should be set. If it is set to 1, log should be seen in the terminal or prompt. * LogToFile: Same as LogToPrompt, but here log is written to a file. Default name of the file is 'fife.log'. * LogLevelFilter: Loglevel is used to set a treshold for output messages and related filter. There are four levels: LEVEL_DEBUG = 0, LEVEL_LOG = 1, LEVEL_WARN = 2, LEVEL_ERROR = 3, LEVEL_PANIC = 4 . For example, in case log message has LEVEL_WARN, but the filter treshold is LEVEL_ERROR, log message is not outputted. Be sure to use LEVEL_PANIC, because it causes a program abort. Miscellaneous settings * PychanDebug: Boolean variable. PychanDebug enables debug output for the pychan extension.. If it is on, a lot of new debugging texts can be seen in the terminal. Перевод Когда программа Python хочет использовать FIFE, она должен предоставить некоторые основные параметры движку. Это происходит путем записи параметров в XML-файл и запуска программы FIFE с указанием имени файла. FIFE загружает настройки из этого файла. Если файл не задан, FIFE ищет "settings.xml" в текущем каталоге. В этом разделе описываются различные настройки, которые могут быть установлены в файле settings.xml. Основные настройки Каждая программа должна дать некоторые основные параметры. Это FullScreen, PlaySounds, ScreenResolution, RenderBackend и Lighting. Если любой из них отсутствует, FIFE не может загрузить программу и будет генерировать ошибку: AttributeError: объект "NoneType" не имеет атрибута "findChildByName". Итак, основа XML-файла для загрузки FIFE клиента выглядит следующим образом: код на XML False True OpenGL 1024x768 0 Помимо основных, возможны и другие параметры настройки. Все они приведены ниже с кратким описанием: Настройки окна * WindowTitle: Это переменная строкового типа. Значение, заданное здесь, будет показано, как заголовок окна. * WindowIcon: устанавливает иконку окна. Эта переменная содержит путь к иконке. * ScreenResolution: имеет большое количество разрешений экрана. Настройки по умолчанию: '640x480, '800x600, '1024x768, '1280x800, '1440x900. * FullScreen: Это логическая переменная. Может иметь одно из двух значений "True" или "False". Настройки графиики * RenderBackend: В настоящее время, две серверные визуализации доступны в FIFE. Одним из них является OpenGL, а другой SDL. * Lighting: FIFE поддерживает три модели освещения, обозначающиеся 0 (простой), 1 (изображение) и 2 (анимация). Значения, превышающее 2, генерирует исключение. * BitsPerPixel: Это поле может иметь только четыре возможных значения: 0,16,24 и 32. * SDLRemoveFakeAlpha: Это настройка для SDL, если оно используется как средство визуализации. Она скорее всего не используется больше. * ColorKeyEnabled: Это логическая переменная для настройки цветового ключа. * ColorKey: Это строка, которая обозначение RGB цветового ключа, отделенное запятой (R, G, B). * GLCompressImages: Включает или выключает сжатие изображения при визуализации OpenGL. Возможные значения "True" или "False". * GLUseFramebuffer: логическая переменная для включения или отключения использования FBO. Это справедливо только если вы используете визуализацию OpenGL. Возможные значения "True" или "False". * GLUseNPOT: логическая переменная, которая включает или отключает использование Non Power-Of-Two текстур. Это справедливо только если вы используете визуализацию OpenGL. Если значение False, OpenGL рендеринг автоматически масштабирует NPOT текстуры в POT. Возможные значения "True" или "False". Настройки звука * PlaySounds: Другая логическая переменная. Придав ей значение "True" - поддерживает звук. * InitialVolume: Изначально объем двойного значения. Не может содержать любое отрицательное значение и не может превышать постоянной MAXIMUM_VOLUME, величина которой равна 10,0. Параметры ввода * MouseSensitivity: Это значение с плавающей запятой в диапазоне от -0,99 (самое медленное) и 10,0 (самое быстрое) * MouseAcceleration: логическая переменная. "True" позволяет ускорение мыши, "False" отключает его. Настройки шрифта * Font: Эта строка хранит путь до файла шрифта. * FontGlyphs: FontGlyphs являются символами, определяемыми в изображении шрифтов. Эти шрифты загружаются непосредственно из файла-обараза, а не из файла ttf. FontGlyphs имеет тип строки. Все символы шрифта здесь должны быть даны в точно том же порядке, что и в файле-образе (изображении). * DefaultFontSize: Вы можете указать размер шрифта по умолчанию. Если ничего не указано, то по умолчанию используется значение 8. Настройки ведения журнала Менеджер журнала обеспечивает удобный API-интерфейс для доступа к функции ведения журналов движка. Целевой журнал может быть указан персонально (сообщение, файл). Такие вещи, как отслеживаемые модули, можно настроить в менеджере журнала. * LogModules: LogModules устанавливает модули, которые должен отслеживать журнал. Есть много модулей, которые могу быть зарегестрированы . Например: контроллер, видео, аудио, сценарий и т.д. Модули необходимо указывать, разделяя точкой с запятой. * LogToPrompt: LogManager сообщает, установлен ли LogToPrompt. Если значение установлено 1, журнал будет отражаться в консоли или подсказках. * LogToFile: То же, что и LogToPrompt, но журнал записывается в файл. Имя файла по умолчанию 'fife.log'. * LogLevelFilter: Loglevel используется для установки порога выводимых сообщений и сответствующего фильтра. Существует четыре уровня: LEVEL_DEBUG = 0, LEVEL_LOG = 1, LEVEL_WARN = 2, LEVEL_ERROR = 3, LEVEL_PANIC = 4 . Напрмер, сообщение имеет уровень LEVEL_WARN, а порог фильтра установлен LEVEL_ERROR, тогда сообщение не будет выведено. Обязательно используйте LEVEL_PANIC, так как это прерывает работу программы. Другие настройки * PychanDebug: логическая переменная. PychanDebug включает отладочные вывод для расширения pychan. Если он включен, вы увидите ного новых сообщений в консоли. Примечания Источники * GitHub\FIFEngine\wiki\Engine-settings Категория:Перевод